Deculture
is a Zentradi / Meltrandi expression of shock and surprise. It was first used in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, ''then later in ''Macross 7, Macross Frontier, as well as Macross Δ, and its theatrical adaptation, Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. Meaning In context, "Deculture" can be translated to human language as "shocking", "incomprehensible" "unbelievable" or "unexpected". The prefix "Yack" is sometimes added. Though it's generally translated to 'this" or "something", the resulting words also take on a negative meaning that denotes "something unbelievably horrible", "this unthinkable thing" or "something crazy". The Zentradi however, do not stick to this rule consistently. There are times that when faced with a situation that would warrant the prefix, they just blurt out "Deculture" standalone instead. The opposite also happens sometimes, leading to exaggeration. Evolution After Space War I, humans and Zentradi started to coexist with one another on Earth. When the Immigration fleets were mobilized years later, this relationship extended to various parts of the galaxy. As a result, the word "Deculture" was also adopted into human language. The current usage however is a far cry from before. It now describes something "amazing" or "great". The prefix Yack was also dropped from everyday use but a few people (mostly of Zentradi lineage) are aware of it and use the term loosely on occasion. Among the ranks of the Zentradi, the original context has remained more or less intact when using their own language barring exceptions. Gallery DYRL Deculture01.jpg|Vrlitwhai muttering "Deculture" after hearing Exsedol's report about the danger humanity poses to them. Japanese subtitle reads "Unbelievable". DYRL Deculture02.jpg|Exsedol exclaiming "Deculture" while in a meeting with supreme Zentradi commander Golg Boddole Zer about the power of culture. The first part of the Japanese subtitle reads "This unbelievably fearsome sound" despite the speaker not having used the prefix "Yack". DYRL Deculture03.jpg|Milia Fallyna exclaiming "Deculture" after Maximilian Jenius avoids her attack. No Japanese subtitles were displayed here. DYRL Yack-Deculture01.jpg|A Zentradi Soldier exclaiming "Yack Deculture" after seeing men and women together in the SDF-1. Japanese subtitle reads "something unbelievably horrible". DYRL Yack-Deculture02.jpg|A Zentradi Soldier exclaiming "Yack Deculture" after the Minmay Doll starts to move. Japanese subtitle reads: "What the heck is this!?" M7 Deculture01.jpg|Chlore exclaiming "Deculture!" at Basara's singing. Note that she was part of a breakaway Meltrandi fleet, but used the human context here. MF Deculture02.jpg|Nyan-Nyan commercial using "Deculture" in the jingle. MF Deculture01.jpg|Elmo Kridanik expressing amazement at Ranka Lee's singing. Delta Deculture01.jpg|Freyja Wion expressing amazement at the Macross Elysion. Delta Deculture02.jpg|Freyja Wion expressing amazement at the Voldor ruins. Delta Yack-Deculture.jpg|Ernest Johnson during a mission briefing announcement, telling Chaos crew members to show Windermere the meaning of "Yack Deculture". Notes And Trivia *Many Limited Items/Special Footage in the series are often referred to as "Deculture" Editions, using the adopted human language context. *Deculture is part of the catchphrase of Nyan-Nyan's commercial jingle in ''Macross Frontier'', as well as being the term used in the final eyecatch after the preview. Instead of saying "See you next episode", the line goes "See you next Deculture". *The term is used in the Walküre song, Koi! Halation THE WAR. *In ''Macross Δ Scramble'', Ernest Johnson sometimes says "Yack Deculture" when he is selected as a support character. *Also in Delta Scramble, Klan Klang sometimes exclaims "Deculture" (human context) when the player is doing well on a mission, both as a wingmate or support character. References Category:Keywords Category:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross 7 Category:Terminology